Hotter
by wulancho95
Summary: Yoongi benci berkeringat dan panas, dan tapi dia mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu. [BTS. MinYoon. Yaoi. PWP]


_**Title : Hotter**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 _ **Warning : Yaoi! Typo's, OOC, Mature Content! Not for**_

 _ **Children, almost PWP**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Type : Oneshot**_

 _ **Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God and this story line**_

 _ **belong to me. Read with your own risk kekeke..**_

 _ **Summary : Yoongi benci berkeringat dan panas, dan tapi dia mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu.**_

 _ **a/n : Teruntuk pikajeon yang dengan laknatnya menyuruh saya menulis pwp. Nah ini semoga nafsumu terpenuhi nak.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Siang itu sangat terik. Mentari bersinar dengan pongahnya diatas sana sedangkan manusia dibawahnya tengah mengeluh kepanasan.

Di salah satu gedung perusahaan elektronik di Seoul, satu ruangan kerja yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa orang itu benar-benar seperti neraka. Pasalnya pendingin ruangan yang terletak di sudut ruangan sedang mati dan belum diperbaiki. Kau dapat membayangkan musim panas tanpa pendingin ruangan? Ya,itu _neraka._

Hampir seluruh orang didalamnya terang-terangan berteriak frustasi dan mengipasi diri mereka dengan kertas atau apapun yang bisa ditemukan. Beberapa lagi hanya menghela napas lelah karena kombinasi pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan cuaca yang panas sekali lagi adalah neraka.

Yoongi menggerutu sebal. Dia tak pernah akur dengan musim panas. Itu akan membuatnya lebih banyak berkeringat meskipun dengan sedikit gerak. Dan Yoongi tidak menyukai tubuhnya yang mandi keringat.

Beberapa kali ia melirik pendingin ruangan yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Dengan tatapan protes, Yoongi memelototi benda mati itu untuk setidaknya melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Bukannya mati begini.

Dia bahkan terbiasa tidur dengan pendingin ruangan yang menyala di kamarnya dan membuat kulit putihnya semakin pucat. Tapi apa ini?

"Terserah–" Yoongi berhenti menatapi benda mati yang menurutnya bersalah itu, "–aku seperti sedang di neraka."

Tangannya mencopot tiga kancing teratas kemeja putihnya. Kemudian dengan brutal menyambar satu kertas yang merupakan laporan keuangan perusahaannya dan memakainya sebagai kipas.

Poni hitamnya bahkan sudah lepek dan keringat membuat kemeja dibagian punggungnya basah hingga menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ia sudah tak tahan dan bergerak keluar dari ruangan penyiksaan itu. Membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih rileks.

Yoongi baru saja membuka pintu toilet ketika dari dalam sebuah tangan juga mendorong keluar pintu itu. Membuat Yoongi menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan membiarkan orang di seberang pintu itu untuk keluar terlebih dahulu.

Dan uh oh, itu CEO-nya. Park Jimin.

"Sajangnim," Yoongi membungkuk menyapa. Sedikit terheran dalam hati mengapa pemimpin perusahaannya itu berada di toilet karyawan yang bukan di lantai ruangan pribadi milik sendiri.

Jimin tersenyum menawan melihat salah satu pegawainya itu membungkuk terlalu dalam.

Yoongi bahkan belum berdiri dengan benar ketika pergelangan tangannya dicekal dan dia diseret dengan cepat masuk kedalam toilet yang akan ia masuki.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang terkunci membuat Yoongi mengernyitkan kening heran. Ia masih menatapi punggung _sajangnim_ nya yang masih membelakangi dirinya dan berkutat dengan lubang kunci.

" _Sajangnim_?" Yoongi akhirnya memecah keheningan ketika pimpinan perusahaannya itu hanya menatapi dirinya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti.

Jimin melangkah perlahan. Menghitung satu persatu langkahnya hingga berjarak tak lebih dari sejengkal dengan orang yang masih berdiri mematung dihadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Dekapan hangat diberikan. Yoongi mematung hingga napasnya tercekat ketika Park Jimin dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

Yoongi memberontak, mencoba melepaskan kontak. Ini berbahaya karena masih di kantor. "Jimin–lepaskan,"

Jimin dengan tak rela melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan menghakimi. "Aku baru pulang dari tugas kantorku selama dua minggu dan kau tak merindukanku, _hyung_?"

"Berlebihan Jim, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kau yang selalu pulang pergi karena tugasmu dan demi Tuhan, ini masih dikantor." Yoongi melipat lengannya didepan dada, merengut kesal karena kekasihnya ini bertindak semaunya saja.

Mereka memang dalam suatu hubungan. Sepasang kekasih lebih jelasnya. Dan tapi Yoongi yang merupakan karyawan di perusahaan Jimin sebagai pimpinannya, mereka sepakat untuk menyembunyikan status itu atas paksaan Yoongi. Dia tak ingin teman-teman kerjanya menatapnya dengan pandangan _'jadi ini pacar si CEO Park'_.

Jimin menyunggingkan seringai. Sebenarnya ia tadi hanya ingin menyapa Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Tapi melihat penampilan Yoongi, sepertinya Jimin akan menambahkan beberapa hal.

"Hanya ada kita berdua disini hyung," Jimin memepet tubuh Yoongi hingga menempel dengan tembok dibelakang punggung, "dan apa karena aku terlalu merindukanmu hingga kau terlihat sebegini menggoda _hyung_?"

Tangan Jimin bergerak memainkan kancing ketiga Yoongi yang masih lepas dari lubangnya. Memperhatikan betapa putih dan mulus dada kekasihnya. Dan itu cukup membuatnya meneguk ludah susah payah.

Yoongi sekali lagi tercekat dengan kelakuan Jimin. Oh _hell_ , ia lupa kekasihnya ini bisa sangat mesum jika lama tak bertemu dengannya.

"Tidak Jim, ini di kantor." Yoongi memelas melihat tatapan Jimin yang semakin menggelap. Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi dan ia harus segera menyadarkan kekasihnya yang bisa sedikit sinting ini.

Tangan kiri Jimin bergerak menyibak poni lepek Yoongi. Mengusapi perlahan pelipisnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga kekasihnya. " _Quickie hyung_ , _please_ ,"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu keinginan Jimin tidak akan bisa ditolak. Dan Yoongi juga tahu dirinya tak akan diberi pilihan tidak. Lagipula tak jarang mereka melakukan seks cepat karena pekerjaan mereka terutama Jimin yang benar-benar menyita waktu.

Kemudian dengan sedikit paksaan, Yoongi menganggukkan kepala.

Jimin menyeringai tak terlihat disamping kepala Yoongi.

Dengan sedikit keras, Jimin menggigit telinga Yoongi. Menghembuskan napas hangatya hingga tubuh Yoongi menegang.

Tangan Jimin sudah bergerak lagi melepaskan ikat pinggang yang Yoongi pakai. Menyusup kedalam kemeja dan meloloskan tiga kancing yang tersisa menyusul teman-teman diatasnya. Pada akhirnya kemeja Yoongi masih disana, tersangkut di lengannya namun dengan bagian depan yang sudah terbuka.

Bibir Jimin sudah membungkam bibir Yoongi ketika Jimin dengan tergesa mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan menempelkannya erat dengan dinding didepannya. Memposisikan tubuh yang lebih ringan darinya itu untuk memanjati tubuhnya seperti koala. Tangannya yang tak pernah pasif sudah meremas-remas bokong Yoongi disana.

Yoongi sendiri masih menikmati ciuman dibibir Jimin yang tak bisa dipungkiri selalu membuatnya kepayang. Melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jimin hanya agar dia melenguh saat Jimin menghisapnya kasar. Mereka saling memagut dan menghisap dan bahkan menggigit ketika tensi diantara mereka sudah sangat memanas.

Yoongi memang kepanasan dari tadi, tapi yang ini jauh lebih panas.

Jimin menggerakakan tubuh Yoongi, saling menggesek kejantanan mereka yang masih terbungkus celana kain dengan tidak sabaran. Menekan dengan keras dan hampir membuat Yoongi menggigit lidahnya. Dibawah sana, milik mereka sudah sama-sama tegang karena rangsangan.

Kebutuhan oksigen membuat Yoongi menjambak rambut Jimin dan menghentikan ciuman bar-bar mereka. Saliva sudah sangat berceceran dan bibir Yoongi sudah sangat memerah. Jimin semakin menyeringai.

Mulut Jimin berpindah ke dada Yoongi. Menghisap dengan keras puting kiri kekasihnya hingga menghasilkan desahan yang bagai Jimin itu adalah suara paling _sexy_ sedunia. Satu tangannya masih menahan tubuh Yoongi agar tak jatuh dan yang satu lagi bekerja keras melepas _zipper_ celana Yoongi.

Tubuh Yoongi sudah menapak lantai lagi ketika Jimin dengan sangat cepat membaliknya dan membuat Yoongi menghadap ke tembok.

Yoongi bahkan tersentak kaget karena Jimin sudah menarik turun paksa celana kerja beserta celana dalamnya. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar melakukan dengan cepat.

Yoongi mati-matian menahan desahannya ketika satu jari Jimin masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Disusul dengan yang kedua dan lutut Yoongi melemas seperti agar-agar ketika jemari itu masuk terlalu dalam hingga membuatnya melayang.

"Anghh.. Jimh, pelanh.." Dan Yoongi memekik sedikit keras ketika salah satu jari Jimin menemukan bagian tersensitif tubuhnya.

Bibir Jimin masih sibuk membuat beberapa tanda di tengkuk Yoongi ketika satu tangan yang menahan tubuh Yoongi begerak keatas menutup penglihatan kekasihnya.

"Hanya rasakan aku yang akan mendesakmu dan mengisi penuh dirimu sayang." Jimin berbisik rendah ditelinga Yoongi. Sesekali mengecup dan menggigit bagian belakang telinganya dan desahan akan keluar tanpa bisa ditahan.

Jimin tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa Yoongi mempunyai sebuah ketertarikan saat mereka melakukan seks dan indra penglihatan Yoongi di disfungsikan. Sering kali Jimin memakai penutup mata untuk Yoongi ketika mereka bercinta.

Dan Jimin akui, itu benar-benar amat sangat _sexy_ ketika Yoongi tanpa sehelai benang dan kain hitam yang mengikat matanya tengah merintih dan mendesah dibawahnya.

Yoongi mengganguk cepat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras ketika mendengar sabuk dan _zipper_ celana yang dilepas tak sabar.

Pinggul Yoongi ditarik menjauh dari tembok dan sekarang ia tengah menungging dengan tangan yang menyangga ditembok. Pandangannya masih menggelap dan tapi dia tahu Jimin sudah akan memulai bagian intinya sebentar lagi.

"Rasakan aku yang perlahan masuk sayang," ucap Jimin dengan pelan saat kejantanannya masuk dengan perlahan ke dalam lubang Yoongi.

Dengan satu hentakan, Jimin sudah melesakkan penisnya dan ia harus menggeram rendah karena kenikmatan lubang Yoongi yang tak pernah berubah. Sudah dua minggu dan ia benar-benar merindukan ini.

Yoongi bahkan mendesah terlalu keras saat Jimin masuk dengan sekali hentak tadi. Melupakan tempat mereka karena Jimin dibelakang sana telah mengoyak kewarasannya.

Satu tangan Jimin beralih memegang pinggul Yoongi ketika dia mulai bergerak dengan cepat dan kasar. Mereka terbiasa melakukan seks cepat, kasar dan panas ketika keadaan sudah mendesak tetapi mereka sudah saling membutuhkan.

"Jimh..Jiminh.." Yoongi mendesah terputus-putus karena gerakan Jimin yang semakin brutal. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kedepan dan ia yakin jika tangan Jimin sebentar saja tidak memegangi tubuhnya maka ia akan ambruk saat itu juga.

"Yoongiih.. sayang, ini nikmath.. selalu nikmath.."

Jimin semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Menarik kejantanannya hingga ujung dan melesakkanya dalam hentakan kasar. Sesekali tangannya yang melingkar dipinggul Yoongi bergerak menyentuh kejantanan kekasihnya untuk memberikan rangsangan lebih.

Bibir Yoongi sudah berdarah karena terlalu kuat digigit. Suhu tubuhnya benar-benar memanas dan kemejanya bahkan telah kuyup oleh keringatnya sendiri. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk menuntut pertanggung jawaban atas semakin basahnya kemejanya itu pada Jimin nanti.

"Akh! Jimh.. disana, cepathh.. tolong," Yoongi tak sanggup berbicara lebih banyak ketika penis Jimin itu menyodok-nyodok di prostatnya. Desahan pun tak sanggup ditahan lagi karena Yoongi merasa dia akan sampai sebentar lagi.

"Kauh ingin keluar sayang?" Jimin menggeram rendah ketika rektum Yoongi menyempit dan itu berarti kekasihnya sudah siap untuk datang.

Dan Jimin mempercepat gerakannya agar mereka bisa sampai bersamaan hingga desahan Yoongi semakin keras.

Tangan Jimin yang menutup mata Yoongi perlahan-lahan mengendur. Dengan sengaja ia memasukkan tiga jarinya ke mulut Yoongi dan membuat pemuda yang lebih tua tersedak. Liur berceceran karena mulut Yoongi yang terbuka dan desahannya tak kunjung reda.

Beberapa detik kemudian Yoongi sampai dan remasan dinding rektum membuat Jimin menyusul kekasihnya.

Sperma Yoongi keluar dan mengenai tembok serta lantai didepannya. Sedangkan cairan Jimin memenuhi lubang Yoongi. Meluber keluar karena tak bisa tertampung sebanyak itu.

Mereka masih terengah selama semenit dan kemudian Jimin membalik tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadap dirinya.

Jimin ingin tertawa ketika melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang terlihat mengenaskan tetapi sangat menggairahkan. Mata itu masih tertutup dan Yoongi masih tersengal saat mengais oksigen. Dadanya yang naik turun dan rambutnya benar-benar lepek karena keringat. Belum lagi kemeja putihnya yang sangat basah.

Dengan cepat Jimin membenahi bagian bawah miliknya dan milik Yoongi. Memasang celana dalam serta celana kerja mereka dengan benar hingga sabuknya.

Setelahnya tangan Jimin mendekap Yoongi. Membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat dan membawa kepala Yoongi bersandar diatas bahunya.

"Lelah _hyung_?" Jimin menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan kiri. Membuat yang dalam dekapan mengusel manja karena merasa sangat nyaman.

Yoongi menggeleng lemah. Dan Jimin tahu, itu bohong. "Setelah ini ku antar pulang."

Yang lebih tua masih diam. Mendekap semakin erat kekasihnya karena tenaga yang terkuras habis. Menganggukkan kepala seadanya karena tentu saja Yoongi sedikit senang meninggalkan ruang kerjanya yang bagai neraka itu.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan pendingin ruangan yang menyala dititik terendahnya." gumam Yoongi masih memeluk Jimin erat.

Jimin tertawa. Terdengar sangat indah ditelinga Yoongi.

"Apapun untukmu, sayang."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a/n : Nda tau mau ngomong apa, speechless sama diri sendiri yg nyanggupin nulis pwp hanya untuk pikajeon,**_

 _ **Untuk hopekies dan mrsmyg93, angstnya nyusul ya? Maapin aku yg feel angstnya hilang karena bighit dan jimin, serius.**_

 _ **And congrats for our boys, let's get another Daesang, 'kay?**_

 _ **Kritik dan saran selalu diterima,**_

 _ **Wulancho95**_


End file.
